


Day Out

by ExecutiveCucumber



Series: Fives Effect Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves the Order Anyway, Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Clone Prejudice (Star Wars), Clones, F/M, Fives Effect Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Like very minor, Little bit of Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, minor pre-relationship rexsoka, minor rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber
Summary: A look into what the clones have to deal with after the Clone Wars end. One-shot in Fives Effect Universe. Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Fives Effect Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a look inside the daily lives of the clones in the AU I'm working on, the Fives Effect, which is a Order 66 Didn't Happen universe that deals with what happens to the clones. A little bit of Rexsoka here, this is mostly focused on the clones. Enjoy!

Ahsoka frowned down at the shopping list she and the others had come up with. Most of it was in her and Rex's hand. Jesse had added a few details and Fives had contributed a list of foods that were mostly crossed out.

Ahsoka glanced to Rex.

"You think you got everything?' She asked him.

He nodded. He was dressed in civilian clothes for the first time Ahsoka had seen. He still managed to wear them like a uniform: rigid and uncomfortable. They weren't even his; they were Jesse's. Ahsoka had insisted on this outing that no one wear their armor or blacks. It made people more nervous around the clones when they were dressed to the nines. It turned out, Rex had never bought civilian clothes, so Jesse had volunteered his. It was helpful apparently to live with copies of yourself.

He had to get his own clothes eventually. Maybe Ahsoka could convince him while they were out.

Fives and Jesse joined them. Jesse looked the most comfortable in his civvies, while Fives was a bit sloppy in execution.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Fives grumbled.

"Because we can't eat take out all the time, Fives." Rex said evenly.

"Why not?" Fives asked. "It's not like we can't afford it."

"It's not healthy." Ahsoka told him as she checked her credits. "I'm not gonna watch you guys turn into Hutts."

"We go to the gym!" Jesse protested. "We're not gonna get _fat_."

"Come on, boys," Rex said. "Stop complaining. The Commander's right."

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka reminded him.

He, as usual, ignored her.

"Might as well get going." Jesse said.

He sounded like they were entering another war zone instead of going to the market. Rex and Fives were grim as they agreed.

It was a nice enough day, though a little chilly. The markets were bustling with humans, Twi'leks, and all sorts of other aliens. There were even a few Togruta that she nodded to. Her clone companions were stiff by her side. Jesse and Fives had even stopped their jokes and goofing around.

"Hey." Ahsoka muttered to them. "It'll be okay."

Fives managed a weak smile, but Rex and Jesse stayed somber. There were a few weird looks thrown their ways, but no one had approached. Yet.

"Okay, Rex, you're in charge of proteins."

Rex glanced over the list and nodded. Ahsoka handed him some credits and he strode off into the crowds.

Ahsoka watched him for a moment longer. He walked with his shoulders straight and head proud. Kriff, but he looked good in civvies. She shook herself before she turned to Jesse.

Jesse had his eyebrows raised.

"We have the same face _and_ backside, Commander. No need to stare."

Ahsoka felt a blush heat her cheeks. That statement was not worth a reply.

"Jesse, your job is fruits and veggies." She ordered.

Jesse saluted with a grin and disappeared after the credit hand off.

"Okay Fives , you're with me for the rest." She nudged her final clone.

He scowled at her.

"Don't give me that look." She chided. "You know if we leave you alone, you'll spend all your credits on sweets or something else ridiculous."

"You didn't complain when I came home with those uj cakes." Fives grumbled, but a twinkle had come back in his eyes.

Ahsoka gave him a friendly push and they worked their way together through the different stalls. Little by little they gathered the items on their list. There were still dark looks and even a few muttered insults, but nothing too bad. Ahsoka hoped the others were faring just as well.

Fives didn't seem too bothered by the little attacks. That changed when someone wolf whistled at Ahsoka.

"Hey, come and hang out with a real man!" The slovenly human called.

Fives stiffened besides her and she had to grab his arm to keep him from going ARC trooper on the sleemo.

"Watch this." Ahsoka muttered to Fives.

She turned to face the cat caller.

"Sorry!" She called back. "My friend isn't into you!"

The man turned red and spluttered as Fives laughed.

"Good one Commander." He chortled. "Though the Captain would have wanted me to defend your honor."

"Don't use Rex as an excuse to beat someone up." Ahsoka replied. "I don't wanna have to bail you out of jail."

She checked their list.

"Only a few more things left."

She looked up at the remaining stalls and groaned.

"Ugh. That line's enormous." She muttered. "Listen, do you think you can handle picking up the blue milk from that stall over there while I wait in line?"

"Sir, I'm an ARC trooper. I've made plenty of life and death decisions. "

"An ARC trooper who has known overspending tendencies. Just the blue milk, okay?" Ahsoka said with a smile.

Fives rolled his eyes, but took the credits Ahsoka offered him.

"Be right back." He called over his shoulder.

Ahsoka waved him on. It astounded her that a soldier as reliable as Fives could be such a flake in real life. She pondered on the term. Real life. The war had seemed like a long dream and only now she and the clones had been released into real life. They were also woefully unprepared.

Her sensitive montrals picked up a disturbance nearby that broke her from her thoughts.

"I said, I don't serve your kind!" A male voice said roughly.

"Why the kriff not?" That was Fives.

Ahsoka looked around wildly to find Fives in a stand off with a Balosar merchant. Fives was red in the face, fists clenched, and leaning forward. Ahsoka's heart plunged. She was about to move to intercept Fives when he took a deep breath and fumbled with something in his pocket.

"Do you know who I am?" Fives hissed loudly.

"A test-tube abomination that drains the Republic's resources?" The merchant snarled.

Fives slammed down what looked like his identification card and slid it towards the merchant..

"CT-5555. The hero of the Republic." The merchant gasped.

The merchant had gone pale and the crowd around them began murmuring.

"Are you going to sell me the kriffing blue milk or not?" Fives growled.

The merchant narrowed his eyes. Voices began calling from the crowd.

"Don't you see his tattoo? That's Fives!"

"He's the reason the war's over!"

"You should be paying him for your stupid milk!"

The merchant's gaze finally lowered and held out his hand for Fives' credits.

Ahsoka relaxed a bit as she realized that that was as far as the confrontation would go. Fives paid for the milk and stomped back to Ahsoka. He was muttering curses under his breath.

"Don't let Rex hear you." Ahsoka said.

She moved to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"I'm fine." He muttered. "If I had my way, he kriffing wouldn't. And those others, they wouldn't have supported me if I weren't the _Hero of the Republic_."

Fives spat the last words with venom. He looked back into the crowd. They had made it to the stall and Ahsoka made her purchase.

"Let's just go get the others." Ahsoka prompted.

Fives just grumbled in response. Ahsoka's comm beeped.

"Speak of a sith." Ahsoka said as she turned it on. "What's up?"

"Hey, Commander, it's Jesse." The voice crackled through the comm. "Would you mind coming and helping me out? We have a situation."

Ahsoka thought she already knew what the situation was.

"Right. Where are you?"

He told her and Ahsoka nudged Fives into moving.

"Be right there."

They found Jesse standing awkwardly to the side as Rex argued with a human merchant.

"You have no reason to refuse to sell to him!" Rex said firmly.

"I have every right to!" The merchant snapped. "I can decide who I do and do not serve!"

Rex drew himself up and glared at the merchant. The merchant was either a very brave or very stupid man; not many could stand Rex's 'captain' stare.

"Don't make me call the authorities, _batcher_." The merchant said quietly.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A monotone voice asked.

A cop droid had rolled up. Ahsoka swore and hurried to move through the crowds.

"This _clone_." The merchant said the word as if it was a curse. "Has been disturbing my customers and refusing to leave the premises!"

"He refused my brother service!" Rex said sharply.

"I feel threatened by its actions!" The merchant snapped back.

Ahsoka felt a flare of anger and felt herself move faster.

"You are in violation, clone." The droid said mildly.

"It doesn't care." The merchant spat. "Just last week clones tore apart my friend's stall! Violence is all these things know, they don't care about rules."

"Please leave the premises or you will be apprehended." The droid continued.

Rex stood taller. Ahsoka cursed his clone pride.

"Not until he apologizes to my brother." Rex growled.

The robot moved forward.

"Place your hands where I can see them." It buzzed.

Ahsoka pushed her way to Rex's side, Fives right behind.

"That won't be necessary." Ahsoka said.

The droid and merchant turned to look at her.

"Identify yourself." The droid said.

"Commander Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said confidently, despite the fact she was technically not a commander anymore. "These are my men."

The merchant relaxed at her words. The droid still stared at her.

"The subject has been disturbing the peace."

"I've seen worse." Ahsoka countered. "Rex was challenging this good merchant's decision, is that against the law?"

The droid gave a warning blast of its siren.

Ahsoka pushed Rex behind her, placing herself firmly between the clones and the droid. Waves of helplessness poured off of her men. The moments stretched on as she stared down the cop.

The droid finally shrugged.

"I will issue a warning." The droid said.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said smoothly.

"Keep your clones on a shorter leash." The merchant sneered.

Fives was bristling besides her. The crowd began to disperse as the cop droid moved away. She could feel Fives getting ready for an outburst.

"Not here." She hissed.

She grabbed Fives and Rex's hands and started dragging them away. Fives resisted only for a second. Jesse hurried up behind them.

"We're going home." Ahsoka barked at them.

She was seething. How dare they? How dare they treat her men that way?

"I'm sorry, Commander." Rex said quietly. "I should have kept my temper."

"It's not your fault!" Ahsoka snapped. "Don't you dare think this is your fault. That scum shouldn't have refused you service!"

They got to their speeder and Ahsoka shoved her groceries and Rex, Jesse, and Fives into the back.

They were all quiet on the way back.

"Thank you, sir." Rex finally said. Ahsoka could hear the bruised pride in his voice. "We- we're not always sure what to do in those situations."

Ahsoka felt a little bit guilty at the way she had yelled at them. She projected a sense of calm towards them.

"Sorry guys." She muttered. "You know how frustrating it is. But it'll get better."

"With all due respect sir," Jesse said quietly. "Will it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I always got the feeling people would start having pretty bad feelings towards the clones after a while. Why Fives is a hero, well, you'll have to wait for the Fives Effect to find out!
> 
> Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!


End file.
